Many motor vehicles currently in production include a closure latch release, commonly in the form of a hidden button. When the motor-vehicle-specific key is in the proximity of the motor vehicle, that button is depressed in order to release a closure latch and open the closure. On many models this closure latch release is hidden or concealed from view underneath a motor vehicle sill or other body element and the end user may have some difficulty locating the closure latch release each time he seeks to open the closure. This document relates to a system whereby the closure latch release may be easily located when concealed from view.